The Boy with Brown Eyes
by NihonShipper
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is your average student at Hetalia World Academy. One morning he stumbles upon a person he has forgotten since junior high. This person has striking brown eyes that are filled with fear upon seeing him. Can Arthur remember this person and get them to forgive him for whatever he has done? Story may be better than Summary. Asakiku, CanUkr, Frain and other pairs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Library

…

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I lot of you probably know me as Kristnya Doubek, but this is my actual account. This is my first (posted) fic for the Hetalia fandom. So I hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I IF I DID ARTHUR AND KIKU WOULD HAVE S SWEET LOVE BABY!**

…**.**

A small red Benz rolled up to the gates of Hetalia World Academy. After being put in park, three young men stepped out.

"Another year at the Academy." a heavy, French accent sounded. Francis Bonnefoy, age 18, romanticist and C+ student.

"Yup! Can't wait to see who's gonna be here this year!" Alfred F. Jones, D student, football star and an American.

"Shut up Alfred!" a heavy British accent yelled, "it's too early for all of your noise!" It belonged to Arthur Kirkland. He's a B average student, head of journalism and is Alfred's cousin.

"Sorry Artie, I forgot how groomp you are in the morning." Alfred stuck out his tongue.

"It's pronounced 'grump' you git!" Arthur snapped, he turned away from Alfred and Francis and stomped to the Academy doors.

"Well, he seems _tres en colere, oui?_" Francis asked

"Yeah, and he seems angry too." Alfred added, to which Francis smacked his forehead.

+-Transition-+

Arthur stomped his way to the library, his footsteps echoing in the empty school. Once in the enormous room, he sighed and smiled. He then walked his way to the fiction section, scanning the shelves for a good book.

"Ah, this will do." He said, picking out _Tales of Beddle the Bard_. He looked back up and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Arthur jumped back startled and turned his head for a second, when he looked back the eyes were gone.

"Bloody hell, who was that?" he asked the atmosphere. Shrugging it off, he looked for his favorite reading spot.

There was a crevice large enough for a person in between the Sci-Fi bookshelf and the wall next to the windows. The purple curtains hid the spot from plain sight, but Arthur knows exactly where it is.

Smiling at the thought of a peaceful read before class, Arthur pulled the curtain over, only to jump back, nearly screaming.

There was a person in his reading spot! He could only see their hair, which was a very dark brown, almost black. He wanted to scream at the person, this was his one chance of eliminating his foul mood and they ripped it away from him.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to say through gritted teeth. The person jumped and looked at him with huge, doe eyes full of fear.

"_G-Gomenasai!_" he clutched his book tightly and ran as fast his legs would carry him. Arthur stared back at the retreating form and scoffed him off. He nestled into his reading spot and opened his book, taking notice to the slight scent of cherry blossoms and tea left behind.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'm a little nervous about writing something for my favorite fandom and couple. Also, this is a story that is coming together as I type…it's a risky habit of mine.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Classroom

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you're enjoying the story, but I have something important to tell you. I write most of my chapter ahead of time, so I'm not going to do that whole '*blank* reviews for a new chapter' thing. However, that means that if I stop updating, I either ran out of ideas or I gave up on the story.**

**But, enough seriousness let us all derp! .-.**

"_**Different Language"**_

_**Thoughts and Flashbacks**_

'_**Flashback Words'**_

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

….

"_G-Gomenasai!"_ Kiku cried before grabbing his book and running. He ran all the way to the courtyard before stopping for a breath.

_That was Asa Kirkland…_ Kiku thought. You could probably guess by Kiku's demeanor that he gets or has gotten bullied a lot. He has, by groups up people, but he remembered Arthur Kirkland the most.

Two years ago, when they were in junior high together, Arthur was a member of the BTT. The BTT were notorious for bullying or sexually harassing others. They didn't do it to everyone, but Kiku was one of those unlucky few.

_Kiku stealthily crept around the corner; his third class was only three doors down._

'_I can make it' he whispered to the air. He pushed his glasses up and walked quietly to the class, but he barely got to touch the door knob before being pulled aside._

'_Where do you think you're going Honda?' Arthur Kirkland smirked_

_Arthur was a new recruit to the BTT, so he was trying to prove himself by bullying others._

'_M-My third h-hour…'_

_Arthur knocked the textbooks out of Kiku's hands, making the smaller boy flinch._

'_Stop stuttering' Arthur sneered, Kiku flinched again. Arthur leaned in close, his breath hot against Kiku's ear._

'_You are my prey from now on Honda.' He whispered. Kiku froze his eyes wide. He was terrified, he didn't want to bullied, or molested or all the other horrible things people said the BTT do to their prey._

'_Pick up your books and get out of my sight.' Arthur said, glaring into Kiku's eyes. Kiku bent down to grab his text books and when he got back up, Arthur was gone._

Kiku shivered remembering that instance; he had the worst school life in Junior High because of it. Not academically, but socially.

"Asa-san still seems as cruel as ever.." Kiku said, but something seemed a bit off with him. _He didn't call me Honda when he found me…_Kiku thought.

That was one thing Arthur was known for when he was in the BTT, he always called his prey by their last name whenever he called out to them. Kiku looked up at the sky and then looked back down to the ground.

_Maybe…he doesn't remember me?_ Kiku thought. A spark of hope surged through his body, and he cracked the faintest of smiles.

"Maybe he doesn't…" he whispered hopefully. He turned his heel and walked back inside the school.

++Transition++

Arthur crawled out of his reading spot and stretched. _Five minutes before the bell_ he thought. He began walking to his first class, his mind on the intruder from this morning.

"He seems awful familiar…" Arthur thought, looking down at the ground. _Something…his hair and his eyes, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…_

Without looking, he reached for doorknob to his first class, but recoiled when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to see who it was.

Wang Yao, with his little brother and cousins trailing behind. Arthur internally groaned, he and Yao haven't been on the easiest terms since junior high.

"Wang." He said monotonously

"Kirkland." Yao shot back. He turned the door knob and walked, his family following. Arthur watched as they walked in single file, none of them turning to look at him…but one.

The boy with the raven hair and brown eyes, he looked at him for a second, before turning his head. Arthur followed his form with confusion, then he walked in himself.

There were five rows of seven seats, and the seven Asians took the row on the far left. Arthur saw Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio in the next row over, so he strolled over there, sitting behind his Spanish friend. He looked to his right, Kristnya, a Czech girl was sitting there, behind her twin brother Ludek. To his left was the boy from this morning.

Arthur stared, _something about him is familiar! _He screamed to himself. His stare may have lingered too long, because Yao threw an eraser at him.

"What the hell!"

"Stop molesting my brother with your eyes, aru." He turned around immediately. Arthur picked up the eraser and contemplated throwing it back at Yao, but the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," he said in a confident booming voice, "I am Mr. Luzon, your Literature and Composition teacher. Let's take roll." His green eyes glinted in, what looked like excitement, as he scanned the class.

"Emil Steilsson?"

"Here" An Icelandic boy with pale hair and blue eyes raised his hand.

"Elizaveta Hedervary?"

"Present!"

"Gupta Hassan?"

"…" the Egyptian boy raised his hand.

"Kristnya Doubek?"

"Here~!"

"Ludek Doubek?"

The roll call went on for a while, Arthur merely raised his hand when called and the first six Asians all said 'present'. It was the mystery boy's turned, Arthur looked at him through his hair.

"Kiku Honda?"

"Present…" he said shyly.

Everything froze for Arthur, _Did he just say…Honda?_

**A/N: Gah! I feel like this story is boring, but I want the relationship to build up from fear and dislike to love and care. It's going to take a long while…**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Classroom

**A/N: One other thing, my first two chapters were written before I checked reviews, so thanks for the reviews everyone~ ^-^**

"_Different Language"_

_Flashback/thoughts_

'_Flashback words'_

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

….

"That's all for roll call." Mr. Luzon said shutting his binder. He returned his desk and took out his Lesson Plans. Arthur was deep in thought, _Honda…why is that name so familiar? _He looked at Kiku, trying to remember. _He does seem familiar…but what is it? _Arthur thought.

"Mr. Kirkland! Care to repeat what I just said?" Arthur's eyes snapped to the teacher. He shook his head and turned his attention the board.

"Right, now keep your attention here and not on Mr. Honda, if you please." This caused Arthur to go slightly pink, and Alfred to snicker.

The lesson continued, not that half the class cared, Alfred was balancing a pencil on his upper lip. Gilbert and Antonio were writing on each other arms with a sharpie, Kristnya was playing with Ludek's hair and Im Yong Soo was making grabby hands behind Yao's back.

Arthur looked at the clock, _5 minutes until next hour…_he sighed. His eyes slowly started drifting to Kiku, who was diligently taking notes. Kiku stopped for a short second to push some hair behind his ear. Arthur turned a very light shade of pink, staring at Kiku's profile, he began to recognize him.

He remembered Kiku's brown eyes were hidden behind black glasses and his lips were always in a small shy smile. But where did he remember seeing Kiku like that?

Before Arthur could elaborate further, the bell rang and Mr. Luzon dismissed them to their second hour.

"Man, that class was so boring!" Alfred exclaimed, stretching. Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's not like you paying attention anyway, you twat."

"What about you?" Alfred smiled at Arthur, "You were staring at Keeks the whole time!"

"I was not!" Arthur argued, turning his heel and walking to class before the others could see his face flush.

Alfred scratched his head and shrugged, walking to his next class

…

Kiku walked to his second class, books in hand. He reached for the doorknob when someone took a few books off his hands.

"I-I can carry those mysel-"

"Just trying to help out a friend, it's no trouble." It was Sadiq Adnan, Kiku's friend from junior high.

"Oh, hello Sadiq-san" Kiku smiled at him and they walked in together.

Kiku bumped into a group of people, they were all looking at list. Well, actually, it was a seating chart. The crowd eventually started thinning out, and Sadiq checked the seating chart.

"Third row n' the middle, you're a seat ahead a me." He handed Kiku his books, and they walked to their seats.

Kiku scanned the class; everyone had a partner it seemed. Matthew had Yekaterina, Feliks had Toris, Lukas had Emil, but Kiku was alone. _Perhaps my partner isn't here yet._ He thought. Just then, Arthur came in, looked at the seating chart, and started walking to his seat. Straight towards Kiku.

"No, no, no…" Kiku whispered.

Just his luck, Arthur sat down right next to him, he flinched and started clenching and unclenching his fists. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable class.

-+Transition+-

Arthur sighed in relief as the bell rang and he walked out of his Geometry class. All day his mind has been on Kiku Honda, who still somewhat of a mystery, but it was lunch time now, he could relax and unwind.

At least, he expected to.

On his way to the cafeteria, he saw Kiku, who turned a corner and was walking towards the courtyard. He followed his form and squeezed his brows together. Just then, Matthew walked by and he grabbed him by the arm.

"Matthew, you're pretty good friends with Kiku, right?" Arthur asked eyes still on the corner Kiku turned.

"Y-Yeah, I guess?"

"Where is he going?"

"I suppose the courtyard; he doesn't eat in the cafeteria often."

"Thanks." Arthur let him go and followed Kiku. Matthew just stood there confused.

Arthur quietly kept within distance of Kiku, and hid behind the bushes in the courtyard when Kiku took a seat. He watch quietly as Kiku opened his bento box, smiling to himself.

_He's never smiled like that before, _Arthur thought. He remembered Kiku never smiled in his presence, but why?

Kiku lifted some rice to his mouth with his chopsticks, but froze, and looked in Arthur's general direction. Arthur's heart started being like crazy; half from being scared and the other half by something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Morgens-san? What are you doing here?" Kiku asked. Arthur looked slightly to his right and saw a leather boot, he looked up and staring him in the face was Abel Morgens.

"Someone's been following you." He grabbed Arthur by the collar and lifted him up.

"A-Asa-san..!"

+-CanUkr sidestory-+

Matthew adjusted his glasses after Arthur ran off, and walked to the cafeteria. Before he could reach the door, he bumped into something big. He looked up, it was Ivan, who was shooting him a menacing, smile.

"M-Maple…" he whimpered.

"Oh, Matvey, hello. How are you?"

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.."

Ivan just kept on smiling, freaking the poor Canadian out. Just then, Yekaterina walked by and saw her brother smiling at Matthew. She knew all too well that Ivan was planning something menacing.

"Oh, Matvey! You didn't tell me you were going to wait for me!" She lied. Matthew looked in her direction confused, she winked at him as a sign for him to play along.

"Oh, were you waiting for my _sestra_ Matvey?"

Matthew nodded quickly, and Yekaterina looped their arms together.

"We're going to eat lunch together Ivan. We really bonded in science." She smiled. Ivan nodded and walked away. Matthew and Yekaterina both heaved a huge sigh.

"Thanks for saving me back there, um…"

"Yekaterina Braginskaya, but if you would like, you may call me Kat."

"Okay, Kat, how can I repay you?" he asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wouldn't mind having someone to sit with at lunch." She smiled sweetly. Matthew blushed and nodded, walking into the cafeteria with her, their arms still looped together.

**A/N: Did I make Kat too bold? I hope not, but yeah, these side stories are my escape from the main one so that I don't get too ahead and finish the story early. I hope you like the side stories as much as the main one.**

**Also, Abel Morgens is Holland(Netherlands) I'm not sure if he has an official name yet, but he's going to be Kiku's body guard throughout the story along with Sadiq.**

**Well, thanks for reading and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Courtyard

**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my little sister broke our old computer (I share with my entire family). So, here's the newest chapter. Finals are on the way so updates may be scarce.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the nice reviews ^/^**

"_Different Language"_

_Flashback/Thoughts_

'_Flashback words'_

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

….

"A-Asa-san..!" Kiku gasped, standing up abruptly. Abel and Arthur watched as Kiku let his bento box fall from his lap.

"W-What are you doing here? Why were you watching me?" Kiku asked, flustered.

Arthur looked down at his shoes, which were still a few inches above the ground, and didn't say a word. Abel shook him a little and he looked up at Kiku, whose face was red.

"Just wondering why you weren't eating in the cafeteria like everyone else." He replied. Kiku turned his back and mumbled to himself in Japanese. Abel finally set Arthur down and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Why were you really following him Arthur?" he said in a demanding yet monotonous voice.

"I told him, I was wondering why-"

"Don't lie to me. Are you targeting Kiku again?"

"Targeting…what?"

"Don't play dumb Kirkland; you used to be in the BTT."

"Yeah, so? It's not like I did anything to him, right?"

Abel was beginning to lose patience._ He's trying to play me, isn't he?_ He thought. Arthur was staring at him with confused eyes, which pissed him off more.

Arthur really didn't remember his days in the BTT; he was drunk with power at that time. Everything and everyone he ever threatened or hurt was a big blur.

"You know how you treated him, quit acting so dumb." Abel growled.

"I really don't know what you're talking about you yank! Get out of my personal space!" Arthur yelled, annoyed with the Dutch man.

That was it, Abel snapped. He yelled something in Dutch to Arthur and raised a fist. Kiku heard his friend yell and turned around in time to see him raise a fist.

"Morgens-san, no!" he cried, running up to the larger man, taking the blow instead of the Briton.

Arthur and Abel both froze, watching as Kiku held his throbbing cheek, holding back sobs. Arthur knelt down next to Kiku and took his hand away from the abused cheek. The area was red, but not swelling, Arthur was pissed regardless.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at Abel.

"If you wouldn't have pissed me off so bad I wouldn't have tried to hit you!" Abel screamed back. He looked at Kiku, whose hair was shielding his tear ridden eyes.

"Come on Kiku, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Like hell you will," Arthur helped Kiku up, "I'm taking him." He said, walking Kiku to the infirmary. Abel watch them leave, gritting his teeth._ This is dangerous_, he thought. He turned his heel to head back to the school, leaving the tulip he brought for Kiku behind the bush.

+- AsaKiku-+

Arthur walked KIku to the infirmary, glancing at the smaller male every few seconds. His tears had dried, but his face was still flushed from crying. _He looks kid of…cute._ Arthur thought. He mentally slapped himself,_ Get a hold of yourself Kirkland!_ He mentally screamed.

He knocked on the infirmary door and the nurse ushered them in. She inspected Kiku's face and frowned.

"Such a pretty, clear face. Almost like porcelain, what happened Mister Honda?" She asked. Kiku looked down at his hands, and then at Arthur and back again.

Arthur sighed,_ He's so damn cute._ He took a deep breath and told the truth.

"Me and another student were arguing and he was about to punch me, Kiku intercepted and took the punch for me." Arthur looked at Kiku.

"Well, shame on you Mister Kirkland. Mister Honda is very fragile, not that I'm supporting you starting a fight," she grabbed a tube of healing ointment. "This may feel a bit warm Mister Honda, but it'll heal that reddening area." She applied the ointment and put a red bandage on it.

"Lunch hour is almost up, you two better get ready for class. Mister Honda, if there are any complications, don't hesitate to come back." She said with a smile. Kiku nodded and thanked the nurse, Arthur walked him out.

He rubbed his neck nervously and sighed, "Listen Kiku, I'm really sorry about you getting hit. That Dutch wanker was just getting me upset and I yelled something at him. I didn't mean to-"_Damn, why am I getting so flustered?!_

"It's fine Asa-san; I know how upset Morgens-san can get…" Kiku said in whispered, looked up at Arthur through his hair. Arthur covered his face to hide the blush he felt.

"I shouldn't been following you either, I know I'm a bit of a creeper to you now."

"It is a bit unsettling that you were following me. But if you wanted to eat lunch with me…y-you could've just said so…" _What am I saying?_ Kiku thought.

Arthur stopped for a second; _did he really just say that? Is it really okay for me eat with him?_

The classroom door came into view, and Kiku stopped. Arthur was a bit confused.

"This is my next class Asa-san. Thank you for walking me." Kiku said.

"Ah, right. I'll see you later then."

"Asa-san, you can let go of my hand now…"

"A-Ah! Yeah! 'Course, bye!" Arthur briskly walked away. He hadn't even noticed he was holding the others hand. It felt natural, like the smaller males fingers were perfectly fit to go in between his calloused one.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and he kept staring at his hand. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought.

Out of a dark corner, Mei Mei caught sight of everything. She giddily texted Elizaveta and walked to her next class.

+- NedBelge -+

Abel walked back to the cafeteria, his hand in his pockets. His sister, Bella, spotted him and ran to him excitedly.

"Did you give it to him? What did he say?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Abel shook his head, clenching his fist. Bella raised a brow, "Well, why not?"

"That stupid Brit was there. Spying on Kiku."

"Well, why'd you let him stop you? Nothing should keep you from being happy brother."

"You know what's he's done don't you? I was worried about Kiku, and then his stupid ass tries to pick a fight."

Bella huffed; she really wanted her brother to be happy, an idea popped into her head.

"Show Kiku how much you care! Be really nice to him and stuff, and don't let Arthur show you up!" She smiled, bouncing to her seat. Abel smiled; his younger sister always could make him laugh. Maybe she was right; he shouldn't let anyone stop him from being happy.

Not even Arthur Kirkland.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was no good. It was typed in like a day, but I've been sitting on this chapter for weeks. **

**Read and Review please! ^-^**


End file.
